poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Going to save Celestia/The Nightmare Forces' offer
This is how Going to save Celestia and The Nightmare Forces' offer goes in The Rise of Daymare Sun. the ponies and Autobots stare at the moon Twilight Sparkle: Optimus, are you certain this will work? Optimus Prime: Trust me, Twilight. It is the only mode of transport I could think of. space bridge opens stares in awe comes over Fluttershy: I sure hope Celestia is okay! Ratchet: Me too, Fluttershy! I cannot imagine anything scarier than being kidnapped and taken to a nightmare dreamscape! and Bulkhead arrive Applejack: Remind me what ya'll call these things again, Bulk. Bulkhead: It's a space bridge, Applejack. We can use it to get to the moon. ponies and Autobots go into it, followed by Luna arrive on the moon lights the dark space around them Princess Luna: Now we must hurry! They'll know we're here! Optimus Prime: And who is "they" exactly? Princess Luna: When the Nightmare Energy came back, it needed a form to take. move on as Luna explains further Princess Luna: Unfortunately, the peaceful inhabitants of the moon became its victims and are now trapped under its spell. and Fluttershy look shocked Ratchet: What?! Fluttershy: gasps How could they do that to sweet little animals? Princess Luna: They aren't sweet anymore. the Nightmare Forces are trying to negotiate with Celestia Shadowfright: We've made our offer very clear... Princess Celestia: Clear? You know what's crystal clear? This is all just one of your attempts to manipulate me into becoming the monster my sister became when you took her over. Bad attempts at temptation aside, I would never and will never stay here. Canterlot is my home. Shadowfright: Oh, but we know that all you ever want to do is help... Princess Celestia: Would I? You do not know how to break a pony like me. Shadowfright: Or do we? Remember when you were forced to fight your own sibling when she was under our control or removes Sunset from her position as her personal student and banishes her from the castle or when you didn't believe your former student when she told you the fake Cadance was really a Changeling Queen in disguise or when you rejected her idea at the Friendship Festival? Princess Celestia: I may have made some mistakes in the past. But that's behind me. I will not allow something like that to happen again. Shadowfright: Oh, but surely you would if you were merely prompted. Without you, our entire existence is meaningless. Your power could save us. Princess Celestia: No! My sister! My subjects! The Autobots! They need me! Shadowfright: Do they? shows her an image of Twilight being upset with her Twilight Sparkle: I never should've become your student, Celestia! You've failed Luna, you've failed Sunset Shimmer, then you failed me! You didn't believe my claims that Cadance was Chrysalis in disguise, you didn't agree to my ideas for the Friendship Festival. And more importantly, you didn't stop me from being captured by Chrysalis during her second attack. All you ever did was fail! If you'd believed me or agreed to my ideas, none of these disasters would've happened. You've done this to me, Sunset and your sister, Celestia, and we will never forgive you! I never should've attended your school to begin with! image fades, leaving Celestia devastated Princess Celestia: I- I can't believe this. She's right! I've failed her, I've failed Luna! I've failed everypony! Shadowfright: Once you submit to our control, you will never fail! small trail of smoke enters her horn Princess Celestia: entranced Never? I just want to succeed. slowly gets taken over Meanwhile Princess Luna: ????